All Mod Cons
by Clara
Summary: What if Sirius was able to get Harry from Hagrid that fateful night?  What if Harry was raised knowing his origins?  Harry makes unusual alliances early on.  The question is, can they last? Harry x Draco, AU.
1. For Propriety's Sake

**A/N:** This first chapter is a bit like a prologue, but it's long enough to be a chapter. I'm being a bit ambitious with this fic. Since I'm not keen on rewriting each book, there will be passing similarities but nothing too exact. "All Mod Cons" means "All Modern Conveniences".  
**Warning:** This fic will be **slash**. Meaning, boys having relations with boys. As in, kissing and stuff.  
**Pairings:** Primarily Harry/Draco in later chapters. Mentions of other couples, such as Sirius/Remus.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter & co. belong to J. K. Rowling.

ooooo

Sirius Black had seen it all. He saw Wormtail blast the neighborhood into oblivion. He saw Voldemort kill James and Lily, and no matter how loud he screamed he couldn't do anything about it. He stood in the middle of the destroyed street with his wand out and a bundle tucked against his left side, shell-shock immobilizing him completely.

"He killed them!" the Minister—no, the Junior Minister of Magic howled. "He killed them all!"

"No—" What was the his name again? He couldn't remember it. All he could see were the blank eyes of his best friends. What had he done? His decisions and indecisions had cost the lives of James and Lily Potter.

"Murderer! Murderer!" the Minister was absolutely hysterical, but couldn't bring himself to actually approach Sirius. There was fear in his bulging eyes. And who wouldn't be afraid? There were bodies everywhere, some still moaning, some begging for mercy and crying helplessly, and worse yet, some not moving at all. The sight he must have made!

There was a bubble of laughter tickling the back of his throat, not one that would come out entirely pleasant. But he swallowed it back and looked down at the bundle crooked in his arm, which squirmed at all the shouting.

"Put your wand away, Cornelius!" Dumbledore boomed. Sirius started in surprise—Dumbledore hadn't been there before. He must have apparated, but Sirius had no recollection of the familiar crack that accompanied that sort of magic. Dumbledore descended down the crater, gently taking the wand from Sirius's lax fingers. When he reached for the bundle, Sirius backed up a step. Dumbledore raised his hands in a sign of peace.

"I see Hagrid didn't follow my directions," Dumbledore said. "Or were you able to get to Harry before he was?"

"It's not his fault," Sirius said weakly, holding the infant closer to his chest. "You know me. Fastest talker in Hogwarts." But he didn't attend Hogwarts anymore. His voice was flat.

"Sirius," said Dumbledore, soothingly. "It's all right. We saw—" He paused and took off his glasses to clean the lenses. "We saw Pettigrew."

It felt like a huge weight was lifted from his chest, but what followed immediately was a wave of guilt. "No. No, it's not all right. James and Lily—"

Dumbledore had nothing to say to say to that. All he could do was put a reassuring hand on Sirius's shoulder as the man too young for such responsibilities crumpled to his knees and cried with the baby Harry Potter held close to his chest.

**All Mod Cons**  
Chapter One: For Propriety's Sake  
by Clara

"Do I haveta?"

It was what Remus called 'Harry's Favorite Phrase,' and Harry cheerfully proved this to be a fact by repeating it at every chance. Sirius's days had become one long line of 'Do I haveta's,' until he snapped and promised Harry he wouldn't see dessert for a week if he didn't stop. Then his days became one long wail.

"Yes," said Sirius, sweeping Harry up. "Stop fiddling with your tie. Remus just got that perfect."

Harry jut out his lower lip and squinted at Sirius. He frowned and made a mental note to get Harry's eyes checked. "Don't wanna." He completely ignored Sirius and tugged uncomfortably at his tie.

"Me either," Sirius said honestly. "But unfortunately, we're rather stuck."

"Lavender said Draco was mean," Harry said, as if this Lavender's word was gold.

"He is," Sirius assured. "And I thought you didn't talk to girls? I thought girls were 'gross'."

"They are," sniffed Harry, tilting his head up. "I wasn't _talking_ to her."

"Eavesdropping, then?"

Harry gave him a puzzled look and Sirius shook his head, starting to the door. "Like it or not, Draco's my nephew of sorts."

"I thought _I_ was your only relative," Harry said jealously, narrowing his eyes.

"The only one that matters. Come now. It'll be quick and painless."

"Why isn't Remus coming?"

"Because he isn't obligated to. The quicker we get this done, the better. We'll just stop by, give our regards and drop off a present, and piss—" he caught himself, "er, I mean, ah—off."

"Piss off?"

Sirius closed his eyes. "Please don't repeat that in front of Remus."

The small smile on Harry's lips let Sirius know that Harry was well-aware that he head learned something new that he should not know, and Sirius sighed in resignation.

Malfoy Manor was as disagreeable as it was the last time Sirius had seen it. It wasn't quite as awful as 12 Grimmauld Place, as the Malfoys had delusions of 'class', but it was right up there as far as Sirius was concerned.

"Woah," Harry breathed, tightening his grip on Sirius's hand. Though they had access to fortunes, Sirius and Harry lived in a small, pleasant home away from society. Voldemort had fallen, but there was still that _risk_, the one that hung over Sirius every day and caused him to check Harry at least two times in the night. It was ultimately better for them not to mingle much, but Sirius didn't believe in cutting Harry off completely from society. He took Harry to the neighbourhood wizard school (which, of course, did not teach magic but was separate from muggle schools—Sirius did not segregate Harry from the muggle-world completely, but he felt it was much better for Harry to be in a more familiar setting instead of in a world that believed magic was a 'hoax') on a regular basis, though kept Harry home-schooled.

"Sirius," a smooth, cultured, and horrible voice greeted him. Narcissa smiled coldly at him. "It's so good of you to stop by. And I see you've brought the young Potter with you, yes?" There was a spark of interest in her cruel eyes, and Sirius tugged Harry a bit closer.

"We're just stopping by for propriety's sake," Sirius said cooly. "'Cissy," he tacked on, because he knew she hated that.

"Hi," Harry said, as amiable as ever. He offered a toothy grin, but Narcissa's eyes flashed over him disinterestedly before snapping back to her cousin. Harry's smile fell.

"Mother, who's here?" And blond boy walked over, tugging on Narcissa's robe. He stared at Harry. "Hello, who's this?"

"Draco, dear." Narcissa said, discreetly pulling her robe from her son's hand. "This is Harry Potter."

Draco's eyes shot immediately to Harry's forehead. He wasn't quite as cultured as his mother just yet. Indeed, unlike Narcissa, Draco's face only had the beginnings of a pinched look. "Blimey," Draco breathed out in surprise, and Narcissa shot him a look. Draco colored slightly.

"Hi," Harry tried again, smile now self-conscious. His efforts were rewarded this time as Draco smiled back, before schooling his face in a poised look that appeared snobby all about.

"Hello," Draco said sophisticatedly. "Want cake?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" He looked up at Sirius for approval and Sirius winced an okay. It was almost worth it when Harry bounced up to Draco's side and took his hand, despite the horrified look both Narcissa and Draco were giving him. But Draco didn't shake him off.

"You can meet my friends," Draco was saying to him, "Crabbe and Goyle. They're really named Vincent and Greggory, but I like their last names better. I think I'll call you Potter. I like that. Potter. Father always refers to everyone by their last names, and my father knows everything."

"Okay!" Harry agreed cheerfully as he dragged Draco towards the house, which was absolutely backwards, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"I'll be following them in," Sirius said casually. There was no way he was going to leave Harry to himself in Malfoy Manor.

Sirius circled around to the back of the house where the party was being held. Nymphadora and her mother and father, Andromeda and Ted, were separate from the main group of purebloods. Most were watching Harry with discreet interest and greed. Ted looked distinctly out of place.

"Propriety ain't all what it's cracked up to be, eh?" Andromeda asked as she exchanged kisses with Sirius.

"Hardly. I guess you could call this a proper Black family reunion, though. It isn't a _true_ reunion unless half the family's packed away to Azakaban and the rest want to kill each other."

"I never quite understood why Narcissa _insists_ we all go to her dreadful boy's birthday parties. She hates us."

"Because she's off her rocker, that one. So caught up in appearances that she doesn't realize that this can only end in blood shed." Sirius shook Ted's hand and reached down to give Nymphadora a hug.

"Too right." Andromeda sighed. "It looks like Draco's taken quite a shining to your boy, though."

It was true. Draco was holding a magicked statue of a dragon up for Harry to see, patiently explaining the mechanics and worth and meaning of such a toy. The dragon lazily stretched in Draco's hand, arching its back like a small cat. The two boorish friends of Draco—Greggory and Vincent, were watching with interest. Once in awhile Draco would acknowledge them, but most of his attention was focused on Harry, who reached forward tentatively to pet the preening dragon. It bit him and Harry started, not crying but gently sucking on his finger. Draco looked affronted and contrite, tossing the toy to the side with a mumble of, "It's a stupid toy, anyway."

"It's sweet," Andromeda said with a smile. "In a really, really weird, extremely disturbing sort of way."

"You could say that," Sirius said, rubbing his temples.

What was supposed to be a quick social call turned into an entire day trip. Harry and Draco were immediately inseparable, much to the horror of Sirius and—well, everyone else. Every time Draco passed his mother, she would tut disapprovingly which seemed to confuse Draco to no end. He saw no wrong in playing with a guest.

It wasn't until dusk was falling that Sirius was able to pry Harry away from Draco, and that was only because Harry yawned once and Sirius leapt to the opportunity. He snagged Harry up and shifted him under an arm, smiling graciously at a surprised Draco.

"We should get going," Sirius said with false cheer. Draco looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you want cake to take home?"

"No, no. It's quite all right. Thank you muchly, of course. Harry, say goodbye to Draco."

Harry stretched his arms out towards Draco, still tucked under Sirius's arm.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

"He wants a hug," Sirius whispered discreetly. A look of shock passed over Draco's face and he seemed to war with himself for a moment before reaching up to tentatively wrap his arms around Harry's upper torso. He awkwardly pat his back for good measure.

"We should play again!" Harry chirped brightly. Draco looked as if he didn't know how to answer that. It took him a moment to answer, and it was with a small, shy smile.

"Yes. You should come by again soon."

"I'll owl you!" Harry said happily, even though Sirius was already walking away. He waved wildly at Draco. "Happy birthday!"

Sirius resolutely decided he would never set foot in Malfoy Manor again.

ooooo

Two days later, Harry received an owl from Draco during breakfast. Sirius snatched it out of Harry's hand while simultaneously setting a plate of rashers and eggs in front of him. The eagle owl at their windowsill watched them with distaste, but didn't leave.

"Hey!" Harry yelped in surprise. "That's mine!"

Sirius put a slice of bacon in Harry's now empty hand and opened the scroll.

_Hello, Potter.  
I have noticed you have not owled me presently._

Sirius decided Draco must have had one of those spell-checking parchments, because there was no way a seven-year-old could have such impeccable spelling. His writing, however, was appropriately big and uncertain, like the pencil was too large for his hand. Each period looked as if he spent a good minute perfecting it.

_I wanted to make sure you were still interested in meeting up with me again. I believe we should. You should come and visit me. My father does not think I should visit your place. My father says Sirius Black lies with dogs and if I visited your place I would come back with fleas. I do not know what this means._

Sirius snorted and pinched the bridge of his nose. Fucking Lucius Malfoy.

_Therefore I have decided we should meet with each other this coming weekend. Please RVSP._

"I think he meant 'RSVP'," Remus said cheerfully, reading over Sirius's shoulder. Under the 'RVSP' were two boxes, one with a yes beside it, and one with a no. Underneath that, Draco had written, "Check yes if you want to, check no if you don't." He finished off in a clumsy flourish, his name in careful cursive that must have taken him a full five minutes to write out.

"Gimme it!" Harry whined out another one of his favorite phrases, making a swipe for the parchment. "It's mine! See, it's addressed to 'Harry Potter'! Come _on_!"

Sirius handed the parchment to Harry, who promptly got greasy fingerprints all over it. The parchment disdainfully cleaned itself. Harry spent a moment reading it, then rereading it. And finally, "Pleeeeeeease?"

Sirius sighed. The owl only left when Harry checked yes and handed him the parchment back, rejecting any offered owl treats.

That Saturday Harry insisted on wearing his best robes. He fretted over his hair for a good ten minutes before giving up with a familiar sigh that he put his entire body into. Narcissa was the one to greet them with a glare at the Malfoy grand fireplace.

"Draco is waiting for you in the solarium." Narcissa said to Harry, her pinched look more defined.

"Thanks!" Harry said. He started forward, before halting. "Um. Where's that?"

Narcissa sighed. "Follow me."

Both Harry and Sirius did, Harry belatedly remembering to take Sirius's hand. He whispered loudly, "What's a solarium?"

"It's a positively useless room," Sirius said back, loudly. But Narcissa ignored him, so it was moot.

Draco had set up a little tea party for the two of them and was sitting primly at one end of the table. Harry ran forward and launched himself at Draco, giving him a tight hug that caused both blonds to grimace, before sitting at his place.

"Wow!" he said, eyes traveling over the various sweets meticulously arranged in front of him.

"We're having warmed cider," Draco said with a bit of disappointment but as primly as ever. "Mother says we're too young for caffeine."

Sirius and Narcissa hung back outside the solarium and watched their charges, each wearing similar expressions of dread. Neither was very keen on the idea of the two boys becoming so close. They frowned as Draco stood up and delicately poured them each a cup.

"After this, we should play Quidditch!" Harry said brightly, reaching over to grab a crumpet, but Draco smacked his hand away. Sirius was not too surprised they could hear the boys perfectly through the glass.

"I'm serving you," Draco informed him impatiently. Draco shrugged cooly, but there was a note of interest in his eye. "Okay," he said casually, placing a crumpet on Harry's plate, who immediately made a grab for it. This time Draco smacked his hand with his spoon. "Don't you know anything? I have to serve myself before you start eating. Besides, since I'm a pure-blood and you're not, I get to start eating first."

"That's stupid," Harry said, scrunching his nose. But he humored Draco and waited to eat. Draco stalled for as long as possible, waiting until Harry squirmed impatiently before taking one, delicate bite.

Harry shoved the entire thing in his mouth.

"Potter's got some manners," Narcissa said scornfully, but as if she expected nothing less.

"At least he's not as poncy as your boy," Sirius sneered back.

However, Draco was more inclined to agree with his mother. He made a face of disgust, and then just pressed his fingers against his forehead (a trait Sirius was sure he picked up from his mother) when Harry embarrassedly spat the crumpet back into his napkin.

"Potter. Were you raised by ogres?"

"No," Harry said sheepishly, appropriately chastised. Sirius was privately amazed. Whenever Remus or he tried to scold Harry for his manners, he would chew up his food and open his mouth at them, before laughing hysterically. Remus said it was a phase. Sirius magicked donkey ears on Harry, which he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Put the napkin on your lap," Draco ordered. "And don't shove the whole bloody thing into your mouth."

"Okay," Harry said nervously. A house elf darted in to snag the crumpet Harry had ruined and replace the dirty napkin.

"Do your guests know you spy on them here?" Sirius asked curiously, reaching over to touch the glass.

"Please, Sirius. Spying is so crass. I just believe in gathering information. And don't get your dirty fingerprints all over my house."

Sirius snorted. Draco was showing Harry the proper way to hold a teacup. Sirius was privately amazed at how patient Harry was being, and wasn't too surprised that within twenty minutes of their little tea party (and after several sweets and at least two cups of cider), Harry jumped out of his chair and tugged Draco towards the door. Draco seemed to have been expecting this and allowed himself to be dragged outside. They quickly discovered the house elf's cleaning supplies, which were consequently the perfect size for them, and turned a slightly soggy mop and a rake with several missing teeth into Quidditch brooms.

"So, 'Cissy," Sirius said conversationally, settling himself on one of the rocking chairs on the patio. "You're being awfully accepting of your son's new friendship."

"I believe my Draco should have a wide variety of connections," Narcissa sniffed, sipping her tea. She hadn't offered any to Sirius, but a house elf brought one out for him anyway. "Having many friends will make him a well-rounded individual."

Sirius snorted again, loudly. "Or, Lucius likes the name 'Harry Potter'."

"Please, Sirius. Don't patronize us."

Harry had a knack for always catching the rocks Draco threw. No matter how hard or fast he threw them, Harry always managed to snatch them out of the air. He had all the markings of a future Seeker, which made Sirius smile nostalgically.

"Keep in mind, 'Cissy, you and your filthy husband will never get your dirty mitts on Harry."

"Like we would want to," Narcissa sniffed.

"Yes, you would. But you won't."

Harry tackled a startled Draco to the ground and rolled with him for a bit. Draco seemed to have no idea how to wrestle, but caught on pretty quickly. He didn't like the idea of getting hurt, apparently, but liked the idea of pinning Harry, which he demonstrated gracefully by sitting on his stomach and crossing his ankle on his knee. Harry didn't seem to appreciate this, but this could be due to the mouthful of grass he suddenly had.

"Brute," Narcissa said. Sirius wasn't sure if she was talking about Harry or himself.

Sirius leaned on his knees, watching Harry somehow wrestle Draco off. He sipped his tea.

"Well, 'Cissy. It looks like we'll be seeing each other much more often."

Narcissa hid her frown behind her cup.

ooooo

"Draco finally convinced his parents to let him come over," Sirius grumped, resting his chin on his hands and his elbows on Remus's stomach. Remus flipped the page of his book.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Balls."

"Narcissa probably got sick of having you at her house on a nearly daily basis." Remus idly ran his fingers through Sirius's hair, and Sirius leaned into the touch.

"She sent me a howler," Sirius griped, affronted. "It's not like I _want_ to be there all the time. You'd think Harry'd have better taste in friends."

"I'm sure it's hard for him," Remus said, placating. He slid a finger behind Sirius's ear and Sirius shivered. "Kids avoid him. Not many see him as a project." Remus had accompanied Harry and Sirius on a couple of their trips to Malfoy Manor, despite the completely unwelcoming air. He had seen Draco relentlessly try to teach Harry manners, and had seen Harry relentlessly attempt to get Draco to loosen up. "They make quite the pair."

Sirius hummed, distracted by Remus's fingers doing wonderous things to his scalp. He gave in after a couple of moments to stretch up kiss Remus softly.

Their bedroom door slammed open. Both jumped and whirled to the door, just in time to see it slam shut again. Sirius sighed. "It's fine, Harry."

"Are you sure?" Harry's traumatized voice was muffled by the door.

"Yes," Remus promised, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Harry cracked the door open and hesitantly walked in, crawling on the bed next to Sirius.

"You know there's a knocking rule for a reason, right?"

Harry gave him a disturbed look.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You deserved it."

"Does it gross you out because we're both men?" Remus asked Harry quietly. Sirius shot him a look, but Harry shook his head slowly.

"No, but it's like..." Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully. He picked at the bedspread distractedly, frowning. "I guess it's like seeing my parents kiss." He stumbled over the word 'parents'. "I mean, I know who I am and all but—you guys are my dads." He looked at his hands nervously. "I wish I could have known my real dad and mum, but you guys are as close as I can get and—well, seeing my 'dads' kiss is gross."

Remus looked misty. Sirius cleared his throat and slung himself heavily over Harry.

"Ack," Harry said eloquently.

"We love you too," Sirius said, and dropped a kiss on top of Harry's head. Harry buried his head against Remus's side. His ears were red.

Draco arrived mid-afternoon with an expensive looking bag. He looked drastically out of place in their sparse family room. Narcissa looked even worse.

"Hello, what's this?" Sirius asked, glancing at the bag. Draco held it to his chest as if he expected Sirius to set it on fire with a glance, or something.

"Draco will be spending the night at your place," Narcissa said calmly, as if she had ultimate control over the decision.

"Now, wait here—" Sirius started. Draco shrank back and Remus elbowed Sirius on the side.

"We would be happy to have him over," Remus said cordially. "Though it would be appreciated if we had future notice next time."

Draco edged over to Harry's side and Harry took his hand. Narcissa shrugged. "Draco insisted." She sighed dramatically, eyes not once leaving her son. "Now, come here Draco and give Mummy a kiss goodbye." Draco reluctantly removed himself from Harry's side and went to his mother. She bumped a cool, bony cheekbone against his before disapparating with a loud crack.

Draco looked nervous, but Harry happily dragged him on an impromptu tour around their house. Sirius and Remus stood quietly in their family room for a moment, the only sound being the muggle clock hanging over the couch, which tended to bite.

"It's a bit early to start suspecting Draco as a spy, right?" said Sirius. He sounded paranoid to even his own ears.

"Sirius!" Remus said, frowning. He fell silent for a second. "I bet that doesn't stop Malfoy from grilling the poor kid after every visit, though."

"And the git probably acts as if he's just spending quality time with the kid." Sirius shook his head, not for the first time sympathetic towards Draco for having an utterly cocked up family.

Dinner was awkwardly silent. Remus tried engaging Draco in small talk, but the blond boy was resolute in pushing his food around. He had asked rudely where the house elves were, and if they really expected him to eat this rubbish called food. Harry had made a distressed sound and looked sadly down at his plate, and then Draco was absolutely mortified, and both Remus and Sirius had no idea what to do. So they ate silently, broken only by Remus's blundering attempts at conversation.

It was the first time Harry and Draco had gotten in a fight. It started out as a quiet, terse argument that rapidly dissolved in a match at who can scream louder, and then finally Harry burst into tears and Draco sobbingly hid in the loo.

"Oh, for fucks sake," Sirius grumbled, rubbing his temples. Remus sighed and headed to the bathroom, leaving Sirius to calm a furious (and a bit violent) Harry.

It took some time for Remus to coax Draco from the loo. Then, since it seemed like the best thing to do, Remus and Sirius sat them across from each other and blocked all exits with their own bodies.

Both boys stubbornly refused to say anything and the heavy silence was broken only by sniffles. It ended when Draco started crying again, big, ashamed tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry was much too kind-hearted, and ended up sitting by Draco and hugging him until he stopped crying. This was, of course, after a long moment where Harry stubbornly and resolutely refused to cave, but did anyway.

"I think that's enough excitement for one night," Remus said. "Let's get you off to bed, now."

Both boys nodded, and Harry was once again holding Draco's hand. Sirius and Remus knew it would be long before either boy slept, but as it was rare Harry had a guest over they agreed to turn a blind eye to it. However, at midnight, Remus called Sirius over to the door to Harry's bedroom.

"Look at that," Remus whispered. "Isn't that the cutest thing ever?"

Harry and Draco seemed to agree to share the bed (though Sirius had a feeling Draco had simply refused to sleep on the floor and Harry would not give up his bed because he was as stubborn as all hell), and the two had fallen asleep holding hands. The Quidditch players in the poster above Harry's bed had stopped their game and were crowding on the grass above the boys' head.

"Oh, Merlin," Sirius swore softly. "This has to be the strangest pair ever."

One of the Quidditch players nodded vigorously in agreement, and then was knocked out suddenly by a stray bludger.

_end chapter one_

Thank you so much to Mari for being a wonderful beta and for all of her support. ♥


	2. The Chocolate Frog Rebellion

**All Mod Cons**  
Chapter Two: The Chocolate Frog Rebellion  
by Clara

Harry stood on his tiptoes on Platform 9 ¾, not holding Sirius's hand because he was eleven now and therefore an adult, but stood closer than normal. He tried to spot the familiar blond head, but to no avail.

"He said he would be here," Harry grumbled, reaching up to clutch Sirius's sleeve. People jostled and stared at him, always doing that stupid double-take when they saw his scar. He wished he could see Draco.

"Perhaps they're late," Remus said soothingly. Harry scoffed. "Right, well. I'm sure he'll show up soon."

"I knew we should have just left together," Harry stressed, raking his fingers through his already messy hair. He missed the look Sirius and Remus shot over his head.

"Don't you think you're getting a bit dependent on Draco, Harry?" asked Sirius. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You'd be flipping your wig if Remus was late," Harry griped.

"That's different and you know it."

Harry scowled up at Sirius through his thick glasses. "He's my best friend. It's practically the same."

Sirius shook his head, giving up on the argument. "Well, calm down. He'll be here."

"Isn't that Arthur Weasley from the Ministry?" Remus asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Right," Sirius said, glancing up from Harry. "Oy, Arthur!"

Arthur turned from his family, wand in hand. A little girl's pigtails were standing on end and waving around languidly, and she was giggling.

"Wow," Harry murmured, momentarily distracted at the loss of his worse half. The family heading towards him was _huge_, and it was barreling through the crowds with more trunks than Harry had seen in his life (and that said a lot, considering who his best friend was). And they were all redheads, which was even more amazing.

"Sirius Black," Mr. Weasley greeted, shaking Sirius's hand. "And Remus Lupin. Good to see you both." He looked down at Harry and smiled gently. Harry immediately liked him. "And you must be Harry."

"Harry?" one of the many redheaded children said in surprise. It was a boy who looked Harry's age. "As in, Harry-Bloody-Potter? As in—"

"The-Boy-Who-Lived," Harry finished, waving a hand. "Yes, yes." He was used to having two names (or three now, as his name had a 'bloody' included this time around), but it still bothered him a bit. The boy flushed, but Harry smiled comfortingly. For some reason, though, the pigtailed girl grew wide-eyed and hid behind one of what seemed to be a pair of twins, pigtails still waving above her head.

"I'm Ron!" the boy said, offering his hand. Harry shook it. "Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine," Ron said, still looking a bit awed. Though Harry generally got peevish at this kind of treatment, he couldn't help but like the boy.

"Don't mind Wonnie," one of the twins said affectionately. "He gets, you know..."

"...a bit flustered," the other twin finished, reaching over to ruffle his younger brother's hair. "I'm Fred, that's George."

"Alternately, we go by Forge and Gred," the other twin said. They both grinned widely and identically, and Harry grinned back. "Percy's the one with his nose in the book. Kid back here is Ginny. Don't mind her. She—"

But Ginny cut him off by kicking him on the back of his ankle. George cursed and made a swipe for her, but she had already safely hid behind her mother's skirts.

"George! Fred!"

"Guilty by association," Fred grumbled.

"Of course," responded George.

"This is Molly," Mr. Weasley introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said politely, remembering Draco's constant reminders about how first impressions matter. As it was, he was positively dizzy with the onslaught of people.

Mrs. Weasley, however, looked absolutely delighted by his politesse. "You grew up well, you did," she said, smiling. "You had two great men to raise you, isn't that right?"

Harry couldn't help but to blush.

"Don't let what anyone says get to you. Remus and Sirius are two of the finest men you could find."

"Yeah," Harry said quietly, not wanting to sound too sappy. Sirius clapped a large hand on his shoulder.

The adults started chatting and Harry and Ron settled themselves on top of one of Ron's trunks. Hedwig, a gift from Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds for his birthday (a friend of Sirius and Remus and a half-giant that was as friendly as he was large), hooted dolefully. She didn't like being trapped in a cage as much as she didn't like the sun in her eyes, but she liked having a blanket over cage even less.

"So, what House do you think you'll be sorted into?" asked Ron. Harry handed him a chocolate frog which he took after a bit of persuasion.

"I don't know," Harry said thoughtfully. "Either Gryffindor or Slytherin."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "That's a bit of a leap, mate."

"I know. But I'm a bit torn, see. My father was a Gryffindor so I'm sure I will be too, but my best friend is convinced he's going to be Slytherin and I want to be sorted with him." Harry shrugged. "Truthfully, I could see myself in either. Weird, huh?"

"You could say that. Well, I hope you're sorted into Gryffindor. I will be, definitely."

"Really?"

"Yep. All Weasley's are."

Harry grinned a bit. "Well, it'd be interesting to be Gryffindor. But like I said, either which way."

Ron nodded thoughtfully. "I hope you're sorted in my house."

Harry couldn't help but to wish a little, also.

On the train, Harry poked his head into each compartment, startling and interesting many students. Ron followed diligently.

"I'm sure you'll see him at school," Ron assured, as Harry startled a pair of necking students and nearly got himself hexed.

"I have to find him," Harry insisted. "We've been planning this since we were seven."

Ron sighed. The next compartment had a bushy haired girl in it who was poring over a large book. Ron made a face at her surprised one as Harry shut the door.

Harry finally got the right compartment. Draco froze in his tracks when Harry was suddenly in his pacing path. "Merlin! Potter, where the bloody hell have you been?!" He was about to give Harry their customary hug when he realized they weren't alone.

"Draco _Malfoy_ is your best friend?!" Ron yelped, backing up a step.

Harry jumped in surprise.

"What the bloody hell is a Weasley doing here?!" shouted Draco.

Harry swallowed and caught the sleeve of Ron's robe before Ron could escape. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, a habit he'd picked up from Sirius.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much?" asked Harry. "You haven't even met." He was sure of this. Draco would have told him so.

"He's a _Weasley_," Draco sneered, as if that explained everything.

"And he's a _Malfoy_," Ron growled, hands balled at his side.

"Wow. That explains all of nothing." He bodily dragged Ron into the compartment, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. He wasn't about to lose his new friend because of Draco's last name. Or Ron's last name, for that matter. Ron stood edgily in the middle of his compartment, looking ready for a fight.

"Look, can you two calm down?"

"Potter," Malfoy hissed, not tearing his gaze from Weasley.

"Shut it," Harry snapped, turning to Ron. "_Why_ do you guys hate each other so much?"

"Our fathers work together," Ron growled.

"We've had the pleasure of meeting each other a couple of times," said Draco, customary sneer in place. "At a couple Ministry parties."

Okay, so maybe Draco _wouldn't_ tell him that they've met.

"It didn't seem to matter," Draco said, correctly reading Harry's expression.

"Oh, brilliant. You two hate each other because of your fathers." Harry rubbed his temples; this he had picked up from Remus. "Look, Ron. Draco's my best friend. And deep down," he paused, "deep, deep, deep, deep, deep—"

"Oh, go on, Potter," snapped Draco sarcastically.

"..._deep_ down, Draco's really a great guy."

"_Thank_ you."

"You're welcome," said Harry, cheekily. He pushed Draco down, and then pushed Ron down, and then sat himself closest to the door in case either tried to make a break for it.

They sat awkwardly, Ron and Draco set on upping each other on the ugliest sneer. Harry amused himself by letting chocolate frogs loose, until they were hopping all over the compartment and Draco and Ron were forced to quit glaring at each other in order to glare at Harry.

"_Potter_," Draco said indignantly, as a frog landed on top of his head. He plucked it off and sadistically started pulling off the poor frog's limbs. It squirmed in discomfort.

"Hasn't anyone taught you not to play with your food?" asked Ron with a smirk.

"Unlike you, I've never had to eat something that's been hopping around the floor. You see, I'm privileged to be able to afford dinnerware."

Ron's smirk immediately disappeared.

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long ride.

After Harry managed to calm Ron down _again_, they once again sat in an uncomfortable silence. Ron glared out the window while Draco picked at a hangnail and Harry shifted anxiously in his seat. At least everything was semi-peaceful, despite the heavy air. That is, until a whiskered nose poked out of the front of Ron's robes.

"What in Merlin's name is _that_?" Draco asked in disgust. Ron pulled a furry rat out of his robes a smiled a bit.

"This is Scabbers. He's my pet rat."

Something about Scabbers tickled Harry's memory, but he brushed it away distractedly. "He's cute," said Harry.

Draco, however, sneered. "Of course a _Weasley_ would have vermin for a pet. Don't have enough money to buy a proper animal, huh?"

Ron shot to his feet. Harry followed him, putting a hand on his arm. Draco's eagle owl seemed to agree with Draco, and Hedwig pecked at him.

"_Draco_," said Harry, closing his eyes in dismay. "Weren't you always the one who told me that politesse matters?"

"To _people_ who matter, Potter."

"Well, Ron matters, Draco. So _stop it_."

Draco somehow managed to look both abashed and furious and Ron sat back down, looking murderous and smug. Harry stood a moment longer amidst the frogs, then winced and sat down himself.

"I stepped on a frog," said Harry, mournfully.

Harry resolutely did not allow either boy to leave the compartment, until Ron complained about having to use the loo. Harry made him promise to return, then took his knapsack as hostage just in case. Amazingly, none of the frogs escaped when Ron left. They seemed to like the compartment.

"Potter," Draco said and Harry sighed. He prepared to be ripped a new one. "I think they're multiplying."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"The frogs."

"I don't want to know." He sighed and took off his glasses to clean them on his shirt, relaxing into the seat.

"You do realize you're going to get it later, right?"

"Yes, of course." He bumped his knee against Draco's. "Where were you?"

"Father and Mother had me board the train first," Draco explained. "So that I could secure my own private compartment." Draco frowned. "I didn't think you'd be bringing filth with you."

"He's not filth." Harry scowled. "I like him."

Draco frowned more and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know you don't like sharing, but come off it. I'm going to make other friends, you realize."

"You better not forget about me," Draco snarled, eyes flashing. Harry was taken slightly aback. Then he smacked the back of Draco's head. "Ow!"

"Don't be daft. I couldn't forget about you if I wanted to. You're too bloody annoying."

"And you better remember it!"

Ron returned a moment later, scowl still in place. He sulkily sat across from Harry, still shooting Draco nasty looks. Harry sighed and figured it would take time for the two to get used to each other. A lot of time.

"The frogs," Ron said after a moment, looking a bit horrified. "Are there more than there were before?"

Even though Ron and Draco seemed more than a little alike.

When Hermione opened the compartment door, the frogs made their Great Escape, a good two dozen hopping out into the hallway. Hermione shrieked in surprise, leaping back.

"What on earth!"

"The frogs," Draco said dramatically. "They multiplied. And then there was a mutiny."

Hermione gave him a strange look, before settling herself next to Ron.

"Oy. You weren't invited."

"Oh, do be quiet. I don't see your name on this seat. I'm Hermione Granger."

Draco stared at her for a moment. Then, "Mud—"

"Finish that word, Draco," Harry snapped threateningly. Draco closed his mouth sulkily. He wasn't sure how Draco knew Hermione was a muggle-born, but he wasn't too surprised. Draco knew too much, sometimes.

Hermione resolutely ignored Draco, crossing her legs properly. "What're your names?"

"I'm Harry," Harry said, not willing to say his last name. But Hermione looked at his forehead and Harry sighed. "Harry Potter."

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said, still sounding petulant. "I'm Harry's best friend." He said this with a sneer towards Ron.

"Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you all." Her eyebrows were raised a bit. No doubt she recognized Harry and Draco, just by their names. Perhaps even Ron, too, since though the name 'Weasley' wasn't as famous (or, in Draco's case, infamous) as 'Potter' or 'Malfoy', it did have some backings behind it. "Are you all excited about going to Hogwarts?"

They fell into a sort of small talk at that point, though Harry couldn't help but to notice Draco was sullen and silent for the most part. This was not what they had planned at all, and Draco never really handled disappointments well.

ooooo

"Draco's ignoring me," said Harry by way of greeting as he sat next to Ron. Ron looked as if he wanted to say something biting, but caught himself just in time as Harry had made them promise to at least _try_ to get along. Harry reached for the Yorkshire Pudding.

"I don't know what you see in that git," Fred said, gnawing on a chicken leg. "You should see this as an opportunity to meet better folk."

Harry sighed. He had dealt with this kind of mentality for as long as he could remember, and it wasn't that he couldn't be bothered with defending Draco. People just refused to listen to him.

"Cheer up, mate," said Ron. He still sounded a bit smug at Harry being sorted into Gryffindor. "He'll get over it."

Harry knew this was true. Draco, after all, was notorious for his fits. He relaxed marginally and focused on Nearly Headless Nick, who was not for the first time that night recounting his grisly death to Seamus Finnigan, a nice Irish boy who had introduced himself and his friend Dean Thomas to Harry earlier that night and who had a mouth like a motor. At the moment his eyes were rather glazed as Nick droned on. He had been pushing his potatoes around for a good minute.

When dinner was over Harry didn't even have the opportunity to talk to Draco again. They were immediately led to the Gryffindor Tower and told they could relax in the common room until curfew. Harry was a bit too intimidated to ask if he could visit someone from a different house at this time, so he settled for waiting until tomorrow to talk to Draco.

He couldn't help but to be a bit disappointed.

ooooo

_Dear Padfoot & Moony,  
Greetings from Gryffindor tower! That's right I'm a Gryffindor now. Draco threw a right fit when the Sorting Hat announced my house. I think he wanted to fight it._

The Sorting Hat took a good half hour to decide what house I was going to be placed in (I think the entire school held its breath). It argued with itself alot. 'Hmm you seem like you could be a good Slytherin' & 'Than again you have all the qualities of a good Gryffindor.' Then it went silent and I thought I wasn't going to be put in any House. I got really worried, but then it started mumbling to itself again. Finally it shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!' and the Gryffindor table shouted alot! I was happy & a bit peeved at the same time. I know Draco wanted me to be a Slytherin but I think its ok I'm a Gryffindor because you two and dad were Gryffindors. Besides me and Draco can still be friends even though we're in different houses, right?

Professor Mcgonnaga—Hermione tells me its spelt McGonagall. She also says I have bad spelling and grammer. I think shes nosey. But I suppose she is nice. I like her and Ron. Anyways Professor McGonagall is the head of the Gryffindor house. She is nice but strict. Did she teach at Hogwarts when you guys were students?

Gryffindor tower is top notch! My bed is next to Ron's. We had dinner together & Draco ignored me. I don't think hes mad at me but I don't think hes very happy with how things turned out.

Draco & I will still be friends even though we are in different houses, right?  
Love, Harry

ooooo

Harry didn't get to see Draco until Potions the next day. The blond was sitting by himself and had his knapsack beside him, apparently waiting for Harry. Indeed, when Draco spotted Harry, he greeted him by pegging him on the forehead with a crumpled piece of paper.

"Hello to you too," Harry said, pushing Draco's knapsack off the bench to sit beside him. Crabbe and Goyle were in front of them, and Hermione and Ron settled to their left.

"I hate you," Draco grumbled. "You just _had_ to be all bloody 'brave and chivalrous', didn't you?"

"Well, it's sort of expected of me, right?" Harry asked, taking out a quill from his pocket. "Oh hell, it leaked."

"I _told_ you you shouldn't buy those cheap refillable quills."

"Oh, shove off and lend me a quill."

Draco sighed and pulled one out of his bag. "Really, Potter. Couldn't you have left your new friends for two seconds to visit me?" He was pouting. Merlin.

"Oh, stop being a baby."

"You ruined everything by becoming a bloody _Gryffindor_. Now we can't do anything we planned."

"That's not true," protested Harry. "We'll still be able to hang out. I'll even eat at the Slytherin table sometimes. It's not like I don't know them all anyway."

"Good," Draco huffed, and Professor Snape burst into the room.

Harry had met Snape a couple of times in his life. He was a sort of fair-weather friend of Lucius Malfoy, so it was inevitable. However, Snape never really took a shining to Harry. In fact, he seemed to loathe him. It was all rather confusing. Harry had asked Sirius when he was eight, but Sirius had looked uncomfortable, called Snape a greasy git, and told Harry he would tell him when he was older.

Harry wondered if he would ever be told all the things Sirius claimed he would tell him when he was older. Like how two men had sex. It had been a curious topic for him ever since he found out Sirius and Remus had 'relations' (not that he was at all interested in what sex was like between Sirius and Remus—oh, _ugh_).

He was also interested in what that said about his own sexual preferences, but brushed that thought aside. He was too young to wonder about that kind of stuff, anyway. Or at least, that's what he told himself. The subject of his possible not absolute straightness was something he was in deep denial about. He didn't even talk to Draco about it, who knew every single one of Harry's darkest secrets.

Just not that one.

Snape sneered at Harry, as if he was a disgusting bug next to Draco. However, he didn't protest about this unconventional seating arrangement, as he knew this would greatly displease Draco.

"Welcome to Potions."

It all went downhill from there.

Harry learned something he was already suspicious of. He sucked at Potions. What was supposed to be a potion that cures boils ended up a brown, thick liquid that smelled faintly of rotten eggs.

Draco peered into their cauldron and sighed. "Professor Snape," he said mournfully. "This is all Potter's fault."

Harry supposed he would have been more angry at Draco ratting him out if it wasn't true. He looked over the ingredients carefully to try and figure out where he went wrong. "I don't know what—"

"Perhaps if you had been following the directions you wouldn't have run into this problem, Potter," Snape snapped. "How many dried nettles did you put in?"

"Um, five?"

"And the recipe called for ten. Five points from Gryffindor for lacking the ability to _read_."

Harry grimaced and Draco smirked. He didn't even look the least bit apologetic, the prat. But Harry was at least a bit vindicated when they both received no marks for their potion.

"Potter," Draco said after class, "you're not my partner anymore."

"Oh, come on Draco! It was our first class. I'll get better."

Draco scowled and shook his head. "Nope. No way. No bloody way. Not until you get tutoring or something. Until then, I'm working with Granger."

"What?!" both Hermione and Harry yelped.

"Now you look here," said Hermione. "You can't go around making those decisions by yourself."

"Yeah!" Harry said.

"What if I don't _want_ to be your partner, huh?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at Draco. "After all, I'm _muggle-born_, remember?"

"You also have bad hair and worse teeth, but take what you can get, right?" said Draco.

"You're not really winning her over," Harry informed, as Hermione turned an unflattering shade of red.

"Besides," Draco said, ignoring both Harry and Hermione, "I have a very limited selection to work with here. Crabbe, Goyle, and Weasley are absolutely useless, as this class illustrated."

"Hey!" Ron snapped.

"I have an...uncomfortable history with Pansy Parkinson, but I suppose if worst comes to worst, I could work with Zabini."

Pansy was convinced she was going to marry Draco, and Draco wasn't very keen on the idea.

"So," Draco trailed off, looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. This was his sly, convincing look. Draco had to practice this more. He just looked like he couldn't see very well. "I'm the best student in the class when it comes to potions. You'd get a better grade with me than with Weasley."

"Fine!"

All of them looked at Hermione in surprise.

"Really?" asked Draco in disbelief. Harry didn't think he had expected her to agree. Knowing Draco, he didn't _really_ want to work with her. Harry sighed. This was probably just another one of his ploys to tick Harry off.

"Yes, _really_," Hermione repeated, voice dripping with venom. "As much as I loathe you, you have a point."

"Well, yes. Of course I do," Draco said quickly, but he flashed a worried look at Harry. Harry glowered back.

"And you!" Hermione said, whirling on Harry. "Get tutored. Today, tomorrow, I don't care when just as long as it's within the next forty-eight hours. You too, Ron. You better get your work together too, so when we work with each other again, you won't bloody melt our cauldron." She narrowed her eyes warningly at all of them, before spinning on her heel and stomping off.

"Bloody hell," Ron said after a moment.

"That didn't go exactly how I planned," admitted Draco.

"She didn't even put up a fight," agreed Ron, and Harry was momentarily taken aback. This was the first time he heard them be even remotely civil towards each other.

Harry pinned Draco with a look. "Tutor me."

Draco frowned.

"Don't be a git. Tutor me. And Ron."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute."

"I don't know, Harry," Ron said, frowning at Draco. "I might knock him into one of the cauldrons. You know, accidentally."

"Just try," said Draco.

Harry waved them both away. "Come on. You even said you were the best student in Potions. Tutor us."

"And what do I get out of this, huh?"

"Me not telling your father you _asked_ a muggle-born to be your partner in _Potions_."

Draco froze. "That's low."

Harry grinned.

"Are you _sure_ you shouldn't have been put in Slytherin? Really, Potter." Draco sighed. "Fine. All right. But the story is Snape partnered us together because we're the top in his class. Got it?"

"Got it," Harry said with a grin.

"Right," said Ron.

"I hate you both," grumbled Draco.

"The feeling's mutual," Ron said, almost cheerfully.

ooooo

Harry always had a keen interest in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he was a little wary about the teacher who trembled in front of the classroom. He recognized him from the Leaky Cauldron when he and Draco had stopped to get two cool butterbeers while doing their school shopping. The shaky man had looked at him once, done that dratted double-take, then spent the rest of the time staring at Harry. Even Draco, who was usually too self-absorbed to pay attention to his surroundings, noticed the way the man was staring at Harry.

"Maybe he fancies you," Draco had whispered with a smirk. Harry had lazily knocked his butterbeer over towards Draco.

"Oops," he had said, as Draco just managed to jump away. "Buy me another, would you?"

It was weird, now, to see the same man standing at the head of the class, looking as if he didn't know what to say.

"P-Please open your b-b-books," Quirrel stuttered nervously, eyes darting around the classroom and lingering on Harry. "And—and r-readthefirstchapter!" The last part was said so quickly that many of the students looked at each other in confusion.

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Y-yes?"

"What if you've read the first chapter?"

"Th-then read the second." Quirrel looked as if he wanted to hide under his desk. Harry winced. It was almost painful to watch.

Hermione's hand shot up again.

"Wh-what, Hermione?"

"What if you've read the entire book already?" she asked.

"Quit it, Hermione," Ron whispered. "You're going to give the poor bloke an anxiety attack."

"Th-then read it again!" Quirrel said, before hurrying to hide behind his desk.

Hermione sighed in disappointment, opening her book. Privately, Harry had to agree with her. What a joke.

ooooo

Before dinner, Harry and Ron met up with Draco near the lake. The monster was waving its tentacles lazily in the sun, once in awhile making a bored swipe at students who came too close. Draco seemed to be amusing himself by throwing rocks at it and watching it bat them clear into the sky.

"I'm not even sure why we're doing this," said Draco as Harry settled next to him. "Potions is just like cooking. You'll do fine if you just follow the bloody directions."

"I do!" Harry protested.

"Then perhaps it's your prescription that makes you muck up so spectacularly." Draco sighed and looked up at the sky. "I asked Professor Snape if we could use the potions room after class to study. He agreed as long as we don't try to make anything dangerous. Also, if we didn't go snooping around in his stuff. First, though, have you read your textbook?"

"Er, a little," Ron said.

"Skimmed it," admitted Harry.

Draco sighed. "You're both hopeless. Okay, then, your first assignment is to start reading your books."

"So no love potions yet?" Harry asked, stretching out and plucking up a piece of grass. It was a warm day, borderline hot, and he couldn't be arsed with things like school work. Ron seemed to agree, as he picked up Draco's game and started throwing rocks at the monster, who took to aiming them at Hogwarts.

"Don't be daft. Besides, you've already got the majority of Hogwarts tied around your finger. "Even the teachers seem to be infatuated with you."

"Gross, Draco." The monster shattered one of Hogwarts' windows, and Harry was reminded of Quirrel. "Hey. Have you had Professor Quirrel yet?"

"Unfortunately. What a joke."

Harry was struck by how similar their thought processes were. That scared him a bit. Draco was notorious for being a prat, despite being Harry's best friend. He supposed it was because Draco was unafraid of vocalising what everyone else already thought. Harry had a bit more tact than that.

Scabbers stretched out on his back in front of Ron, basking in the sun. Ron obligingly pet his stomach. Draco looked disgusted.

"You ought to get that vermin neutered. The world doesn't need any more rats."

Scabbers leapt up and went darting into the front of Ron's robes. "_Now_ look what you've done, Malfoy," Ron said, scowling. "You scared him."

Weird. It was as if Scabbers understood. Harry sighed and stretched his arms over his head. "I want to play Quidditch."

"Stupid bloody rules," Ron said. "'Too young' my arse."

"We've got flying tomorrow," Draco said, almost excitedly. Harry knew that Draco already knew how to fly, and had even once let Harry try it out. They both got in a phenomenal amount of trouble when Lucius discovered them, but it was a memory Harry cherished most. Just being in the air for those scant seconds, without anything under his feet to support him, had been _amazing_.

Somehow, Ron and the monster had engaged in a friendly game of catch. Perhaps because Hogwarts seemed to have been offended at having a window broken and had thrown the rock back, rather hard.

"So then tomorrow we'll get on with the real tutoring, right?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco.

"I suppose. If you bums actually get your reading done."

Harry waved his hand in dismissal.

ooooo

Ron and Harry should have never been partnered in Potions. Though Snape had lectured for the better part of the class, he still assigned what was supposed to be an extremely simple potion. Their potion, however, made their cauldron burp fire and gallop around the dungeons. It was harder this time to figure out who was at fault, but Snape solved the problem by giving them both no marks and taking five points from Gryffindor, each.

"Wow," Ron said after class. "We're off to a great start, aren't we?"

"It would be easier if Professor Snape didn't hate me so much," Harry said mournfully, as their cauldron chased Neville Longbottom down the hall with Snape close on its heels.

"He probably wouldn't hate you if you didn't give him reason," said Draco. Hermione and he had received full marks, of course.

"I thought you two were getting tutored," said Hermione, frowning in her customary disapproval.

"Well, come on! It's our first day. You can't really expect us to be Grand Potion Masters after one tutoring session." Harry raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. He didn't like being so miserable at a subject.

"I _still_ don't understand how our cauldron came to life," said Ron.

"It didn't come to life." Hermione shifted her bag onto her other shoulder. "You simply brought it into a state of animation."

"Tell that to Longbottom," Draco said under his breath, as Neville ran past them again, this time with the cauldron burping flames at him.

"I'm just glad class ended before we could lose more points," said Harry. Neville managed to trick the cauldron by turning sharply near a window. The cauldron, equipped with shoddy brakes, skid through the glass and fell to its gruesome death, just narrowly missing a fifth year Ravenclaw. She didn't escape the potion, however, which thankfully just made all her hair fall out.

"All right there, Neville?" Ron asked.

Neville smiled crookedly and shrugged. "I've had worse things chase me."

"That's good, that's good," said Ron. Snape was rounding the corner. "Well, we'll be seeing you!"

Harry, Ron, and even Hermione took off on cue. Draco sighed and shot an apologetic look to Snape, before running after Harry. Poor Neville was left to face a furious Severus Snape on his own.

_end chapter two_


End file.
